A Rose Not Wanted
by bookLEECH-missionETERNITY
Summary: Skyler goes to live with her dad in Forks, but what happens when she meets the LaPush werewolves? Or when an unwanted event ends up saving her life? This is my first fanfic so please r&r! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Myers and I love her for it! I do own this plot and my characters, though.

* * *

**********Chapter 1**********

**Alarm Clock and Unexpected Developments**

"Skyler! Get up!" That was my alarm clock on a Tuesday. Yeah, sure, get up for school, blah, blah, blah. But, no, today, Tuesday June 3, was the first day of _summer break _and my twin brother, Isac, was waking me up at 8:15 A.M. Who does that?! "Wake up sleepyhead!" We are _leaving_ in half an hour!"

Shoot! Half an hour! I still needed to pack! I sprang out of bed.

"It's okay, I packed your bag already," said Loralli, our older stepsister. You know how stepsisters are extremely mean and absolutely hate you in books and stuff? Well, Loralli is totally cool. She has the sense of fashion I am really lacking too.

She just doesn't like comfortable clothes. I went straight to my drawers and grabbed some of the T-shirts and sweats she ignored. "Thanks, Loralli, I appreciate it!" I called, running to get some breakfast and brush my teeth.

Isac was already at the table eating his breakfast worthy of an elephant. It amazes me how he can eat _so much_ and still stay twig thin. Of course, I would too if I could hold that much food in my stomach; we both have really high metabolisms.

"Hey, Izzy, how long do we have to stay in the car with Loralli?" I asked. Loralli was taking us to Dad's house, where we were staying for the summer; it was in Forks. Who wants to spend the summer break in Forks, the rainiest place on the planet?! But what really scared me was that we had to spend –

"Five hours, I think," answered Izzy. About _five hours_ with Loralli. She's great and all, but she can run her mouth like no other.

"Come on, you guys! I want to be there before lunch gets cold!" urged Loralli. We all knew Dad would wait for us to eat, no matter how long it took.

"Skyler, we are leaving!" Isac yelled from the tiny car that was to be the enclosed space I am dreading to be in for the next five hours.

"Coming!" I responded apprehensively. I am a little bit claustrophobic. No more avoiding it; the only thing left is to get it over and done with.

By the end of the ride, I pretended to be carsick twice to just get out of the car, was actually carsick three times, and was asleep not a wink.

_Finally_, we arrived at a white mansion of a house which was to be our temporary home for the summer. I am so dreading these next few months.

"Skyler! Isac! Loralli! I am so glad you are all here!" exclaimed Dad as we were walking up the front drive. "You'd better hurry up. We have lunch on the table and we're not waiting… any longer." They had, of course, waited I mean, for maybe about 15 minutes.

We were almost to the door when we heard a shrill cry, "Loralli! Isac! Skyler!" and collided with our little half brother, Trevor. Trevor was about six years old and had seemingly endless energy.

"Hey, Trevor," I said trying to pry him off of me. He did finally, only to attach himself to Isac. Isac awkwardly patted the beloved nuisance and gave me a pleading look; he was not good with confrontations.

"Let's go inside; I'm starving!" Everyone followed my request. The food was on the table and I started to stack my plate high. I may not be able to hold down as much food as Izzy could, but I could still consume quite a lot more than most girls my age (especially those stupid weight watchers), and, for that matter, most guys as well.

"Where is BJ?" I asked; I had not yet seen my stepmother and was wondering about her whereabouts.

"She's visiting family on the reservation," Dad replied.

Oh! I guess I kind of forgot to tell you. BJ, my stepmom, is a full blood Quileute Indian and lived on an Indian reservation for most of her life. That would explain why we always call her BJ; her real name is too hard to pronounce.

"What's that place called again? LaPush?" asked Izzy. He had already finished his heaping plate and had only spared the time to talk by reaching for seconds.

"Yes," Dad confirmed. "And she wants you and Skyler to come down to the beach tomorrow to get more acquainted with the young people there." This last part was all said in a rush, as if he expected us to blow up at him.

Which we did.

"What?!" Izzy and I both cried in unison and disbelief.

"How could she do this to us!? You know we don't like confrontations! We just got here and BJ suddenly wants us to hang out with some teenage savages!" Loralli looked hurt at my statement so I hastily added, "No offense, Loralli." That didn't exactly dissolve the look on her face, but it helped soften it.

"Now hold on, Skyler," Dad said sternly. "BJ just wants you to get to know some people; you _are_ going to be here all summer. And I want you to do this, for BJ." We still looked skeptical, so he said, "I demand you to do this… Please," he pleaded. He knew he really had no authority over us since he left, since the divorce.

"Come on guys, it will be fun!" Loralli added in the tense and thoughtful silence that followed. "I could introduce you to people; I know everyone," she continued, trying to sway us.

"I'll go," Izzy said, shocking everyone. Well, everyone except Trevor, who had no idea what was going on and didn't really count anyway. Izzy was always quiet, hated confrontations even more than I did, and would avoid meeting new people at all costs. He was about the shiest person you will ever meet, and he wanted to go to LaPush. I looked at him inquiringly; he just sighed.

_I want to g, Skyler. Please come. Back me up?_

This was not spoken aloud. Actually, no one heard Izzy's comment but me. It was a twin thing. I think. Sort of. Maybe.

"Fine. I will consent to conversing with the sav – young people as was requested of my person," I announced to my questioning audience. Trevor looked confused at my sophisticated answer, Loralli giggled, and Izzy rolled his eyes. Dad just looked relieved.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Loralli exclaimed. She started dragging me from the table.

"But I'm not -" I started. Loralli wouldn't let me finish.

"You can eat later. Come on, I want to show you something!" By then we were half way across the room. At the doorway I turned back and pleaded with those at the table with my eyes, and, in Izzy's case, my mind.

_Help me!_

Though all I got back was helpless gestures and a carefree, _Later._ from Izzy.

_Traitor!_ I shot back at him. _You owe me for this one!_

_I know,_ he replied. _It's still fun to watch though._

I was still shooting him the death glare as I was dragged away. Loralli lead me what seemed like miles but must have been meters to our destination. That destination was a little room full of lavender. Flowers, purple everywhere: the walls, the bedspread, the desk and chair, all but the closet. It was a walk in closet twice the size of the room and filled with fabric of any color you can imagine.

"The water will be too cold to swim in, so you don't need one of my bikinis," Loralli rambled. I just stood in the doorway, stunned. I had never worn a bikini in my life and never intended to. "High heels won't do either; there will be sand there. It wouldn't be comfortable." She continued to herself. I could see how this summer was going to be, and I was dreading it.

"Just so you know I am _not_ wearing a skirt. I don't care what you say," I clarified.

Loralli just shrugged and said, "Whatever. Try this on." She tossed something to me. I didn't know what it was. "It's a shirt. Just put on over your head." Loralli instructed, seeing my puzzled look. I did as she said, not caring if she saw me struggle.

"You are going to be using my clothes this summer; I can tell," my jailer said as she tossed _something_ frilly and girly, and I don't care to mention.

She did that for an hour, tossing things in my direction and ordering me to put it on. Some of things I outright refused…I mean, for a while.

_Don't worry, Skyler, I'm coming for you._ Izzy sent mentally.

_Knock first._ I retorted.

_Fine,_ was his reply. There was a knock on the door.

"It's me, Izzy. Skyler needs to unpack her things." Came through the thin wooden door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I called. _Make sure I do come out._ I sent through the door. I heard a snicker. "Shut up!" I said aloud.

"I swear, sometimes it's as if you can read each other's minds," Loralli mused. This made Izzy laugh all the harder.

Back in my regular clothes I opened the door to find him bent over in laughter while Trevor giggled behind him. They say laughter was the best medicine, but I think they had taken an overdose.

I walked past them indignantly and said stiffly, "I have things to unpack." I went down the hall serenaded by their joyous laughter.

* * *

Please review! I would really like to hear what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**********Chapter 2**********

**Meeting Savages**

"I told you, I am not wearing a skirt." I protested feebly as we walked down the beach toward the group of people we were meeting. I knew it was hopeless and too late anyway, but I still wanted this thing _off_! The only comfort were the shorty-shorts Loralli allowed (and provided) me to put on under the atrocity.

"You are going to wear it. Well, unless you want to wear those shorts plain, that would be okay," Loralli replied, seriously contemplating it. I froze. No matter how uncomfortable I was in this skirt, it at least covered most of my legs. There were limits to where fabric cuts off, and those shorts were nowhere near it.

Seeing my expression Loralli said smugly, "That's what I thought."

_You could always go sit in the car._ Izzy thought to me.

_And leave you alone?_ _Never._ I retorted. _She'd just drag me back anyway._ I added, utterly defeated.

Izzy snorted as Loralli called out, "Sam! Jacob! Look who I got!" The group standing a few feet ahead of us turned to see who had addressed them.

"Loralli!" called a girl about Loralli's age as she rushed forward to give our stepsister a hug.

"Who are the newbies?" asked a tall guy who looked to be in his early twenties. Actually, all the guys were tall, and extremely buff, like work out every day, _all_ day buff.

"Are they staying?" asked another, more protective than curious.

"Only for the summer," said Izzy. I stared at him, amazed. He had talked, to strangers. I personally was keeping my head down.

_What? Am I not allowed to talk?_ he asked catching my stare.

_You are._ I replied. _I'm just…stunned._

_Why exactly? _He said, continuing to interrogate me.

_You just don't normally act like this!_

_Whatever._ Izzy said. Our conversation was interrupted by a new arrival coming onto the beach. I looked up to meet this latecomer. As my head come up he gasped.

I didn't know what his problem was. Did I look that hideous? Maybe it was a good thing Loralli dressed me up. Maybe I should have consented to a touch of make-up.

The rest of the group was now staring at me as well as the new guy talked to the leader person. At least, I think he was the leader. He sure looked like it.

_Do you know why they are staring at me?_ I asked Izzy, wanting someone else's opinion. _Should I have let Loralli play doll with me?_

_You look fine. _Izzy assured me. _I don't know what their problem is._ They were still staring, so Izzy stared back.

"Okay so, this is Skyler and Isac, my stepbrother and –sister. They're twins." Loralli stepped in, hoping to break the tension.

"I'm Sam. This is Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry." introduced the leader gesturing to each person in turn. Jacob was the other authorative figure, the protective one; Leah was the girl who had hugged Loralli and the only girl in the group; Seth stood right behind Leah, he looked like the youngest; Quil was beside Jacob; and Embry was the newcomer that had started all the commotion, he also stood beside Jacob whispering to him while glancing at me. I really did not like him. I never make a spectacle of myself; I always like to lie low and this guy was totally ruining it for me!

"We made a fire. It's a bit chilly, would you like to warm up?" the new arrival, Embry, questioned. This was an invitation to all of us, but he was looking at me as he said it.

"Sure," answered Loralli. I think she was becoming our undecided spokesperson.

We all sat around a driftwood fire. I have to admit the fire was amazing, totally awe-inspiring. I believe that was my favorite part of our encounter with the – Loralli's friends. The conversation next did nothing to budge my opinion.

"Oh my gosh, Loralli, did you hear about Lauren and Jace?" Leah gossiped. "You never would have thought they would break up. They were, like, the perfect couple!"

"I heard Jace cheated on her!" Loralli replied. This conversation was just too girly, and I didn't even know who they were talking about anyway so I focused on the guys' conversation.

"So what did you think of the Colts' game?" Alright, call me a hypocrite, but I hate watching football, or any other sport. If I'm not playing, the game is useless to me.

I turned my gaze back to the fire. Fire is at once helpful and harmful. It can light a path or destroy a home. A mystery dangerous only because you don't know to which side it will sway. People will try to control it. The only reason they think they have is because it chooses to cooperate. Ever moving, growing, dying, fading, a continual cycle of terror and relief. A picture of beauty and a god of destruction is fire. Of course, so are many other things in our world and in our lives. A prisoner contained and yet free to roam; a captive so easily set loose but so willing to comply. And so is fire, so is death. A hungry predator never fully caged.

So I played with our colorful heat source, just a little. I don't mean poke a stick at it either; I did something not very many people can do: I played with the elements. The elements: wind, water, fire, earth, and spirit. I schemed with the wind and the fire grew lower. I toyed with fire and it warmed my skin. I played with water and made it sizzle. I messed with earth and sparks flew. I gave it spirit, and it blazed and danced. The light was so intense and the heat so forceful that now everyone stared at the flame's marvel.

_Skyler, stop! They're noticing!_ Izzy shouted in my head. I stopped. The fire died down to its normal course.

"Does anyone have a watch?" I asked. We had to be back home by five, which was fine by me in this instance, but still extremely early for my taste.

"It's almost 4:45." Izzy answered glancing at his broken watch, not like it would be of any help to him. Izzy knew the exact time, all the time, even down to the millisecond. He knew where north, south, east, and west were all the time, without a compass. That was his skill. He had mental maps of everywhere and could say the time of any country, any place, on command.

"That gives us just enough time to get back," Loralli stated. She turned to the others and smiled apologetically, "Stepdad has a strict curfew. It would not be good news if I didn't get these two back on time. He might not even let us visit here again." The group stared at us, appalled. What kind of children would be so worth protecting?

"I feel so sorry for you guys. Gosh, I'm glad my dad isn't like that," Leah replied. You could tell she really meant it.

"Well, see you guys later!" Loralli called from the car as we drove to the safety of home. All the people in the group on the LaPush beach watched them go, and they weren't the only ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Chapter 3**********

**Not a Volturi**

_"So you have come for your report," said the rogue vampire, unsurprised at the sudden appearance of a dark silhouette in the forest behind his perch._

_"You are not the one to be speaking first," answered the shadow in the trees behind. The disapproving messenger was annoyed that he had been sent to bully this lowly hired assassin that was draining the many volts owned by his masters. Why he was taking so long to do his job was a mystery he had been assigned to solve._

_"You are not one to be threatening me. I was hired for my reputation, which you know well, Alec. A reputation not many of our people would be proud of," the killer threatened as he rubbed an ice cold hand over fangs that could slice through diamond._

_"Just make your report, Damien," demanded the voice in the darkness tiredly. "I do not want to waste my time making idle threats."_

_"The wolves are the same. There is no report to make," the assassin replied with undisguised menace and finality. _

_But there was something to report, though the rogue never intended, or will intend, to tell this arrogant, young, Lord's pet of his intriguing development. He was not a Volturi and would not, in his entire never-ending existence, become one of that weak coven of whining bullies. No, he had his own plan for the people of the lurking moonlight and sparkling rays of burning sunlight. He needed the perfect first addition to his silent but deadly force and he thought he had found it._

_Who was that girl that made the fire leap and dance?_


End file.
